


5:19 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he wished for his injured daughter to remain alive.
Kudos: 1





	5:19 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he wished for his injured daughter to remain alive even if she writhed repeatedly.

THE END


End file.
